Un amour interdit
by Smile or Go to Jail
Summary: AU brittana. Il y a bien longtemps, au Moyen Âge, vivait une jeune fille appelée Brittany. Elle était la benjamine des nobles les plus respectés du village, et sa beauté était vantée à des lieux à la ronde. Sa vie était merveilleuse.Enfin,presque...
1. Prologue

_**Un amour interdit**_

_**Prologue**_

_Il y a bien longtemps, au Moyen Âge, vivait une jeune fille appelée Brittany. Elle était la benjamine des nobles les plus respectés du village, et sa beauté était vantée à des lieux à la ronde. Sa cadette d'un an à peine, s'appelait Porcelaine et était déjà mariée, tout juste majeur. Bientôt ce serait son tour. Tout était prévu. Ils se marieraient, elle et Arthur, dans la saison chaude, un dimanche, dans la grande salle du château, et la cérémonie serait suivie d'un magnifique banquet garni de porc frais, d'autres délicieux mets et d'un vin rouge soigneusement préparé. C'était le mariage de ses rêves! A un détail près..._

_Car elle épousait la mauvaise personne._


	2. Ce chant

**Un grand merci à ma bêta 2: Hermi4851 et à vous ,chers lecteurs, pour vos reviews, vos alertes et vos favoris. De plus, une petite review serait fort apprécier pour un long chapitre...**

**Rate:k+**

**Disclamer: Malgré tous mes essais, Glee ne m'appartient pas et nous devond endurer plein de hiatus...**

* * *

><p>Son âme soeur n'était pas un prince. En fait, son âme soeur ne faisait ni partie de la noblesse ou des sages paysans. Elle s'appelait Santana et était une voleuse. Vous vous demandez sûrement comment une responsable et fiancée princesse aurait pu tomber amoureuse d'une pauvre fille comme Santana. L'explication est très simple. Alors que Britanny se promenait dans le royaume, elle entendit un chant d'une telle souffrance qu'elle n'avait pu se résoudre qu'à aller de plus près écouter cette voix enchantant...<p>

* * *

><p><em>Flashback:<em>

_Elle se promenait dans le royaume quand soudain elle entendit un chant. Un chant rempli de souffrances. La voix était mélodieuse. Elle se décida alors d'aller voir de plus près. Plus qu'elle avançait, plus que sa transe s'amplifiait. Tout à coup, elle n'avança plus. Elle était arrivée à destination. Cette voix qui l'avait tant émue provenait d'une gitane recherchée pour vol de chevaux, de nourriture, de fraude et surement une plus longue liste encore. Son nom: Santana Lopez. Elle avait de soyeux cheveux noirs qui scintillaient encore plus sous le reflet de la lune. Sa peau caramel semblait douce et appétissante. Elle était grande, élancée et son corset ne faisait qu'accentuer ses hanches et sa poitrine avantageuse. Son visage, quand à lui, suscitait l'émerveillement. C'était décidément la plus belle femme qu'elle n'ai jamais vue. Après un long moment, Britanny se décida à parler..._

_POV SANTANA_

_Elle n'avait jamais pleuré. Elle n'avait pas pleuré quand son père l'avait battu ni quand ses parents l'avaient enfermée dans un placard à mourir de faim. Elle n'a pas pleuré quand elle apprit que ses parents ont été tués. Par contre, la rage était bel et bien montée. Depuis, elle avait commis plus de pêchés que Satan lui-même. Mais cette fois, elle n'avait su résister. Elle n'avait pas pu se résoudre à pleurer comme une lâche mais avait exprimé toute sa peine, sa solitude et sa rage dans son chant et franchement ça faisait du bien! Elle fut interrompue dans ses pensées par une voix._

_Brittany: ``Allez-vous bien?``_

_Son coeur fit un bond à la vue de la jeune fille. Elle _

_était tellement belle qu'on aurait dit un ange. Non! Il fallait qu'elle se reprenne. Elle pouvait s'avouer bâtarde, malhonnête et infidèle mais jamais elle ne pourrait aimer une femme. C'était contre nature. Voilà ce que ses parents lui avaient toujours dit. Mais alors pourquoi ressentait-elle ces papillons dans son ventre. Et puis, un pêché de plus ou un de moins, qu'elle est la différence. Qu'est ce qu'il lui arrivait? Santana fut alors la seule et unique chose qu'elle faisait toujours. Elle fuit._

* * *

><p><strong>Elloswing: Satisafaite :P Par contre,je ne saurais dire la grandeur des autres à venir.<strong>


	3. Confusion

**Bonjour, tout le monde. Je suis profondément désolée pour la longue attente. J'espère que ce plus long chapitre me fera pardonner, mais je sais tout de même que c'est inacceptable. Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, elles me font chaud au cœur et me font avancer plus vite **sifflement innocent**. Encore une fois, merci à ma fabuleuse bêta. De plus, comme vous l'aurez constatez, au lieu de k+,j'ai mis cette fiction à T. De plus,je suis désolée pour la gigantesque attente. Je me sens NULE! Merci encore à ma merveilleuse bêta.**

**Alors, je fonce ou non?**

RETOUR DU POV BRITTANY

Depuis cette rencontre, Brittany était toujours distraite,dans ses pensées. Sa dame de compagnie l'avait

remarqué mais n'osait pas commenter par pure politesse. Brittany se demandait pourquoi Santana,si elle se

souvenait bien, avait fui. Était-elle mal à l'aise du fait qu'elle l'avait entendu chanter? Était-elle surprise? S'attendait-elle à se faire arrêter? Tant de questions sans réponses... Mais Brittany était déterminée à obtenir des réponses . C'est pourquoi qu'aussitôt qu'elle pouvait se libérer, elle retournait à cet endroit. Elle ne la

connaisait même pas et elle voulait en savoir plus sur elle et sa vie. Elle ne se l'avouerait jamais mais elle ressentait un lien plus fort envers cette inconnue qu'envers Arthur, son fiancé,qu'elle fréquentait depuis toute petite et cela l'inquiétait au plus au point. Par contre,elle se rassurait en se disant qu'elle était intriguée de trouver une brigande si recherchée dans un lieu si banal. De plus, peut-être que son chant l'avait quelque peu troublée, pour ne pas dire émue. Peut-être même qu'elle était déçue de ne jamais la revoir. C'est avec ces pensés que Brittany s'endormit.

POV SANTANA

Depuis cet ``incident``, comme aimait l'appeler Santana, elle n'arrêtait pas de se maudir intérieurement pour son imprudence et son attirance envers la princesse. LA PRINCESSE, MERDE ! Elle aurait pu se faire arrêter et emprisonner! Le problème était qu'elle ne pouvait pas penser clairement devant une telle distraction . Elle n'aurait jamais de chance avec elle et elle ne devait pas s'en attrister non plus. Comme une personne normale. Enfin, aussi normale qu'une fille comme Santana pouvait être... Mais non! Il fallait qu'elle pense toujours à la blondinette. Elle perdait vraiment la raison. Ainsi que le sommeil.

Par contre, ce qui la frustrait au plus au point, c'était qu'elle avait perdu le seul endroit où elle pouvait laisser ses sentiments la contrôler et méditer. Elle voulait y retourner, mais la peur que Brittany (qui ne connaissait pas le nom de la princesse?) y soit était trop grande. Elle allait se trouver une autre place pour se laisser aller. Elle ferait tout ce qu'il faudrait pour éviter Brittany. Mais elle savait que tôt ou tard, elle la reverrait.

**pour la personne qui a écrit cette review**

**:Ah oui ! J'aime pas, là j'adore ! En plus pour une fois qu'il y a unBrittana dans le Moyen Age ! Nan nan, franchement je suis vraiment pour lasuite ! Faut que des gens sortent des romans Brittana !**

**Bonne chance ! Vive le prochain chapitre**

**RÉPONSE: Merci beaucoup! tu es genre LA plus enthousiaste et je suis trop d'accord pour les romans! XD Moi qui n'aime pas le Moyen-Âge je suis réellement flattée que tu apprécies ce point. :) et je ferai de mon mieux pour ne pas te décevoir. Dis moi,pour ou contre des chapitres M ? :P**


	4. maladie

**AN**: Ce chapitre est un mois plus tard. Pendant ce mois,les deux jeunes filles ne pouvaient plus arrêter de penser à l'autre. Elles ont aussi compris que l'attirance est inévitable. Ce chapitre peut ne pas faire beaucoup de sens ou avoir plusieurs fautes car ma bêta ne répond pas. J'espère que vous apprécierai ce chapitre. Désoléé à propos de cette longue attente... :\

POV BRITTANY

La mort s'est étendue dans les royaumes voisins et je redoutais le moment où elle allait s'abattre sur le nôtre. Je savais pourtant que c'était inévitable. La peste était en train d'envahir le monde et je n'y pouvais rien. Ma soeur n'aurait jamais dû partir; maintenant, elle en était atteinte. Le pire, c'est que Père ne veut pas qu'elle revienne pour se faire soigner. Le peuple avant tout.

Mais au moins, le malheur devrait cesser. Arthur, mon père, a trouvé la cause : un sorcier pratiquant de la magie noire a avoué avoir invoqué Satan. Le fait qu'il ait avoué sous la torture ne change rien, n'est-ce pas ? Seule la famille royale connaît la raison de son aveu et il a tout de même été condamner à la peine de mort. Plus précisément, au bûcher car l'on croyait que le bûcher était un peu comme une flamme bénie, purifiante. À peine alourdi. C'est ainsi que le bourreau se trouve de bon matin à disposer une pile de bois autour des pieds et des mollets du condamné ,complètement nu, ainsi que des fagots de paille. Il avait même mis de l'huile,ce qui augmentait les brûlures, de même attacher des sacs de poudre qui éclataient,au fur et à mesure de l'avancée des flammes, causant des douleurs atroces. On pouvait maintenant commencer. Aussitôt que le feu monta sur ses pieds, le démon commença à crier comme si on aspirait son âme. Ce qui était le cas. Mais c'étais un bon signe : il ressentait la douleur. Tandis que le roi entamait son discours, Ginette, ma dame de compagnie, m'emmena dans un coin pour m'annoncer quelque chose. Cela ne me dérangea nullement. Bien que je fusse habituée à la violence, je détestais voir quelqu'un mourir.

Votre Altesse, le messager m'a annoncé une terrible nouvelle, dit Ginette.

-Que se passe-t-il ?

-Vous n'allez pas aimer…

-Dites -le moi, Ginette! C'est un ordre!

-Votre soeur a succombé à son malheur, ce matin.

Une seule phrase et je me brisai. Je courus jusqu'au seul endroit où je me sentais en sécurité.

POV SANTANA

Je ne suis ni optimiste ni naïve. L'épidémie ne s'arrêtera pas avec la mort de ce sorcier. Cela fera seulement une perte de plus. Soyons honnêtes, la magie n'a rien a voir là-dedans. De plus. en tant que brigande, je sais que l'aveu était forcé. Il faut faire évacuer le plus vite possible. Moi, je vais partir. Dans le Sud, je pourrai me refaire une vie et l'oublier. Oublier combien j'ai mal. Je l'oublierai. Il le faut. Elle se marie dans trois mois. C'est peine perdue. Comment puis-je tenir autant à quelqu'un que je ne connais point? Je dois faire bagage. Mais avant tout, il y a un endroit ou je dois aller.

POV BRITTANY

J'étais en train de vider toutes les larmes de mon corps quand j'ai entendu des pas. Je m'apprêtais àdire à Ginette de me laisser tranquille quand soudain je me rappelai de qui je tenais cet endroit en premier lieu. Quand je levai les yeux, mes doutes se sont confirmés. C'etait bien elle. Santana.

POV SANTANA

Je me dirigeais vers mon ancien refuge quand j'entendis des sanglots. Je m'avançai et c'est alors que je la vis. La situation était tellement absurde. Je me suis abstenue de commenter et je l'ai seulement réconfortée. Tout à coup, je fis l'impossible.

POV GINETTE

Aussitôt que Brittany fut partie, je courus à sa poursuite. Elle se dirigeait vers un endroit qui métait inconnu. Je m'apprêtais à l'appeler mais quand je m'aperçus qu'elle n'était pas seule. Elle était avec cette sotte de voleuse! Quand j'ouvris ma bouche, elles commirent le pire péché. Elles s'embrassèrent !


End file.
